


Starving for more

by dat_carovieh



Series: Incubus Jaskier [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Geralt is a monsterfucker, Geraskier Kink Bingo (The Witcher), Hurt, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Incubus Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Monster Jaskier | Dandelion, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Worried Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, because he's dumb, card B, field A2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Jaskier has to find out, only one person isn't really enough for an Incubus to survive.Geralt has to find out, his Incubus boyfriend is not good at looking after himself.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Incubus Jaskier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698175
Comments: 33
Kudos: 370
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo





	Starving for more

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of my Incubus Jaskier series.  
> You don't have to read part one for it to make sense, but I recommend it if you want to know more about the beginning of their relationship and how Geralt realized, Jaskier is not human.

„Uhh that was exhausting,” Jaskier announced and flung himself onto the bed. Geralt looked at him confused.

“Not really more than usual,” he said.

“Hmm I think, I’m gonna take a nap, before going to get some food and maybe play a little in the tavern,” he said in a sleepy voice, eyes already half closed. Geralt was a little concerned about it. Jaskier normally was full of energy, running around and talking fast, but over the past couple days he seemed to lack it.

Geralt sat down on the bed, next to Jaskier and put a hand on his head. Next to his hand, horns materialized. Jaskier didn’t often drop the glamour that hid his non-human identity, even around Geralt. So, it seemed like he really was exhausted. And apparently, he had fallen asleep immediately. Geralt placed a kiss on Jaskier’s forehead and got up again to sort out their stuff. They had clothes that needed cleaning and his armor needed some stitches.

Jaskier seemed a little more rested after his nap, but still not as much as he should and Geralt started to worry a little. He even seemed surprised, when he woke up and realized, he wasn’t in human form. So apparently, he didn’t drop the glamour voluntarily. He pulled it up again, even before he got out of bed. Geralt didn’t like it, it just would exhaust him even more.

“Do you feel better?”, Geralt asked, sitting down on the bed next to Jaskier and pulling him in his arms.

“Yes, a little, I should get ready to play downstairs,” he said.

It was obvious that Jaskier was lacking energy, while he played. Geralt was watching him from a close table, while drinking his beer. Jaskier tried to hide it and he probably fooled the other patrons but not Geralt who knew him well enough. He was more stumbling around rather that dancing and his voice was less powerful.

Geralt waved to the barmaid for another beer, it was surprisingly good in that tavern, and a wine for Jaskier, for when he’d finished.

But it didn’t come to that. Before the drinks could even arrive, the lute made a dissonant sound and fell to the ground together with its player. Geralt was on his feet instantly and rushed over to Jaskier. He was passed out and he had lost his glamour again. Geralt tried to shield him from curious eyes. Luckily, he had brought a cloak and threw it over him before he picked him up and rushed to their room.

Only when he had managed to put Jaskier down on the bed and locked the door he allowed himself to take a breath and actually worry. He had never seen Jaskier like that, completely passed out and had no idea, what to do or what even happened.

All he could do now is check for pulse and breathing, which seemed pretty normal. There was no way, he could go to a healer with him, in that little town. A passed out Incubus and a Witcher, they would probably be chased out, which would not help. But Jaskier seemed to slowly wake up again now. He blinked at Geralt who was sitting on the ground next to the bed and smiled.

“Hi,” he said. Geralt took his hand.

“What happened Jaskier? I have never seen anything close to that happening to you before.” Jaskier squeezed his hand a little.

“Just give me a minute and I should be fine,” Jaskier tried to assure him but Geralt didn’t believe him for a second.

“Absolutely not. You don’t just break down out of nowhere. What is it?”

Jaskier closed his eyes and turned his head away.

“Uh you know, how we draw energy, right?”

“Yes? Of course, I do, I’m a Witcher, we learn stuff like this in Kaer Morhen.”

“So apparently one person is not enough to sustain that energy, turns out I need variety.”

In Geralt’s head different thoughts where racing at once. Of course, he knew that. Did Jaskier not know that? Did Jaskier not sleep with anyone else since they had been together? He had always assumed he had, since he knew, that it’s necessary. His throat tightened and he felt guilty, he had just assumed, but they had never actually talked about it and he should have made sure, Jaskier is alright. They had been together for nearly two months now and that was way to long. The only reason this hadn’t happen sooner was probably his Witcher stamina. He ruffled through Jaskier’s hair.

“You didn’t sleep with anyone else? Why?”

“Because I love you and I didn’t want to hurt you,” Jaskier answered and he still smiled at him, which made Geralt feel even more guilty.

“And you hurt yourself in the process. We should have talked about this, I’m sorry, I didn’t. I never expected, you would try being monogamous, because I knew you can’t survive on this. You don’t get enough energy like this.” Jaskier rolled to his side so he could look at Geralt more comfortable.

“I never had something like this with anyone, I didn’t want to ruin it. I lived around humans so long, I adapted their thoughts, I guess.”

“We can talk about this later a little, now we need to get you back to your strength again,” Geralt said. “I should be able to give you enough, for a bit longer, but then we need to find another way.”

Jaskier pulled Geralt closer and onto the bed. “Then come here,” he demanded and kissed him.

Geralt could not say no to that and lifted himself onto the bed, pushing Jaskier a little to the side and then pulled him close again. Jaskier clung to him as if he was drowning and pressed his lips against Geralt’s.

The clothes were scattered on the floor quickly and Jaskier was pressed against Geralt, legs wrapped around him. Only rarely had Jaskier let go of his glamour, even around Geralt and only one time had they have sex like that. Which was a shame in Geralt’s opinion because he looked hot like this but Geralt wanted Jaskier to feel comfortable. So, he had never asked him to change. Geralt stroked Jaskier’s face.

“You look so beautiful,” he said and kissed Jaskier. He could feel how his lips formed a smile. Jaskier wrapped his legs around Geralt and pressed them close together. The fur on Jaskier’s legs felt soft and tickled a little. Geralt could feel the bard’s dick pressed against his abdomen getting harder. He moved against him, while Jaskier was laying pretty much still.

“You tell me, when there is something you don’t like, right?” Geralt requested. Jaskier opened his eyes and smiled at him.

“Yes, stop worrying, I might just be less responsive then usual.”

“You tell me to stop worrying while you where starving yourself,” Geralt said.

“You are right, please fuck me, I’m starving.” With that Jaskier pulled Geralt into another kiss.

“How do you want it?” the Witcher asked breathless. Jaskier let go of him and turned to lie on his stomach, he put his arms under his head and got comfortable. Geralt got up on his knees and took a couple of seconds to admire the body in front of him. He moved his hands over Jaskier’s back and the soft skin on his ass until he reached the furry legs. With a smile he ran his hands through the hair there. Jaskier tensed, turned his head around and looked at him uncomfortable. Immediately Geralt removed his hands.

“Don’t you think they’re strange?” he asked concerned, gesturing to his legs.

“Why? Because they don’t look like human legs?” Geralt asked and lied down on top of Jaskier, holding himself up with his elbows on the bed, to not crush him. “No, I think they belong to you and are as beautiful as the rest of you.”

His dick was now pressing against Jaskier’s butt and Jaskier pressed himself up to grind against him.

“Please, Geralt,” he begged and Geralt got back to his knees again. He traced his fingers through the crack and pushed two fingers inside of Jaskier, he got a quiet moan in return. Jaskier wiggled his ass inviting at him. Geralt moved his Fingers a couple of times to make sure, Jaskier was ready, but he was so relaxed, that there was barely any resistance in the muscles. He pulled the fingers back and aligned his cock with Jaskier’s entrance and pushed into the wet hole, lying down on him again and grabbing Jaskier’s hands, interwinding their fingers. The heat around his cock felt so good. Jaskier returned the grip around Geralt’s fingers and moaned as he started to thrust into him. Geralt let go of one hand and moved his fingers though Jaskier’s soft hair. Jaskier smelled so good, of lust and love. He gently wrapped a hand around one horn.

“I really like them,” he said, rubbing a thumb over it.

Jaskier turned his head to look at Geralt. “Really?” he asked in disbelieve.

“Really,” Geralt assured him and buried his face in the crook of his neck. He felt that he was close and his thrusts became harder. With each one Jaskier under him moaned and whimpered, pressed his ass up against Geralt. He moved more than to the beginning. It was clear, that he had more energy now. Geralt smiled, at knowing, that he had been able to help Jaskier. Even though it wasn’t enough, but for now it would work. When he came, inside the bard, he bit his shoulder and muffled his normally loud moans. Jaskier’s hand that was still holding his clenched around his fingers and he bucked up against Geralt as he came as well.

Geralt collapsed on top of Jaskier, he felt really exhausted, but that was okay. With some food and a good night’s sleep he would regain his energy. He rolled around so he was lying next to him. Jaskier pushed himself up and stroked Geralt’s hair.

“Thank you, darling, now sleep. I will go and get you some food,” he said and kissed Geralt.

Geralt fell asleep so fast, he didn’t even hear Jaskier leaving the room. When he woke up again, Jaskier was cuddled up behind him, one arm around Geralt’s waist. Geralt reached for the hand and closed his fingers around it with a smile. He could also smell fresh bread and cheese, seemed like Jaskier had been able to find something nice.

“You are awake,” Jaskier stated and pressed his face between Geralt’s shoulder blades. Geralt turned around and looked in two blue glowing eyes. With a slow movement he leant forward kissed him.

“Yes, I am,” he answered and pushed some hair from Jaskier’s face.

“You should eat something,” Jaskier said as he shuffled out of Geralt’s hug and got up. Geralt rolled to his back and pushed himself up. From that position, he could watch Jaskier getting the plate from the small table in the room and he suddenly felt how hungry he was. Seconds later Jaskier had placed it in Geralt’s lap and he ripped some bread of, with a thankful smile to Jaskier.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Better, still not as strong as I should, but I’ll manage,” he explained.

“Hmm, I’m taking you to the brothel, you need the energy, when we are back on the road, can’t have you collapsing out there,” Geralt decided.

“Are you sure?” Jaskier asked, fidgeting his fingers. Geralt looked up from his food.

“Come here,” he said, patting the bed next to him. Jaskier sat down and leaned against him. Geralt put his arms around him.

“I get my energy from food and you just brought me some, you get yours from sex so I will make sure, you get it. So yes, I’m sure. We are both not human, so why should our relationship be defined by human values?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I would absolutely love to get comments. 
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
